Your Smile
by alucard4869
Summary: Heechul terpaksa menjalani hidup penuh kebohongan, ia relakan gender aslinya demi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Biarlah harus seperti wanita, walau batinnya menolak, asal ia yang disisi Heechul akan selalu dapat tersenyum / one shot/ Re-publish/ RnR please


Anyeong,, kali ini saya mencoba membuat FF dari tokoh asli yang selalu menjadi sumber ispirasi bagi author-author sekalian yaitu eng ing eng… Super Junior,, dan tokoh yang saya persembahkan kali ini adalah

eng ing eng….

Kim Heechul…

Happy reading chingudeul…. !

**Tak masalah jika aku harus melepaskan gender asliku,,, **

**Selama aku selalu dapat melihat senyum malaikatmu….**

Disclaimer: Super Junior khususnya Kim Heechul hanya milik Tuhan YME,

saya hanya tukang ngayal disini…

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: T

Character : Kim Heechul

Warning: OC, OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakter aslinya.), typo(buat jaga-jaga), sedihnya kayanya ga berasa … kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya?),.. #maaafff

**Your Smile  
**

.

Lelaki itu kini sedang mengamati sosok dirinya yang terpantul di depan cermin, melihat setiap sudut dirinya yang terpantul di cermin itu. Sekilas jika kita tak pahami pasti akan terbesit pikiran 'Betapa cantiknya parasnya itu'

. Cantik? Ya karena sosok lelaki didepan cermin itu lebih cocok disebut cantik ketimbang tampan. Pesona kecantikannya bahkan membuat kaum hawa berdecak iri dan kaum adam tergila-gila dibuatnya, benar-benar harus siap iman rasanya jika menatap wajah di depan cermin itu, apalagi jika sampai menatap mata coklat jernihnya, seakan – akan terhipnotis oleh pesonanya.

Lelaki itu sendiri sebenarnya sangat sadar akan kelebihan yang ia miliki, entah harus senang atau miris dengan keadaan dirinya. Tubuh ramping , kulit putih pucat yang bersih dan mulus, bibir tipis yang kissable, hidung mancung dan jari jemari ramping dan panjang semakin menjadi daya tarik dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu berwarna hitam legam pun ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Benar-benar pahatan Tuhan yang sangat menarik mata setiap yang memandangnya. Ya,, Kim Heechul nama lelaki itu, hanya terdiam memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Kim Heechul sadar betul perbedaan dirinya dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, bahkan sudah sejak lama ia sadari itu. Sedari kecil ia sering dianggap terlalu cantik sebagai seorang lelaki, bahkan saat ia kecil ibunya lebih senang mendandaninya dengan pakaian anak perempuan berenda –renda dengan pernak pernik manis lainnya yang memang rasanya lebih cocok ia kenakan ketimbang ia mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek ala anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Rambutnya saat kecil pun dibiarkan ibunya untuk tumbuh panjang, bahkan melebihi panjang rambutnya sekarang, karena sang ibu begitu senang mendandani rambutnya dengan berbagai model, entah model kepang, kuncir dua ala ekor kuda atau hanya tergerai cantik memperindah wajahnya. Kim Heechul hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan ibunya, dan baginya yang saat itu masih kecil, ia tak terlalu mempersoalkan dandanan pada dirinya. Bahkan kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya, terutama tetangganya malah memuji pakaian dan gaya rambutnya, jadi baginya tak ada yang salah dengannya, toh ibunya bahagia dengan itu karenanya Heechul menikmatinya saja, selama ia dapat melihat senyum ceria selalu terpancar di wajah cantik ibunya, yang hari demi hari semakin menunjukkan usianya dimakan waktu.

Sedangkan ayahnya? Sudah sejak lama Kim Heechul tak mengenal apa dan siapa itu ayah. Di kamus hidupnya tak pernah ada kata ayah terbesit satu kali pun dipikirannya. Karena memang Kim Heechul yang saat itu baru berusia 4 tahun, harus ditinggal oleh ayahnya, bukan meninggal tepatnya, tetapi ditinggalkan. Ya, dia dan ibunya ditinggal begitu saja oleh ayahnya demi wanita lain yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Sejak itu baginya ayahnya telah meninggal dunia, dan kata ayah adalah kata paling tabu dan malas untuk ia ingat-ingat lagi. Apalagi karena ayahnya itulah yang telah melenyapkan senyum manis yang selalu terpatri di wajah ibunya. Ibunya menjadi lebih sering termenung sendiri, melamun entah pikiran kemana, Heechul sangat sedih dengan sikap ibunya itu.

Namun, semenjak ibunya mempunyai kegiatan baru, ya dengan mendandani Heechul dengan berbagai macam pakaian anak perempuan dan mendandani rambutnya dengan berbagai model, ibunya mulai cerah kembali, mungkin aktivitas barunya itu membuat sang ibu melupakan sosok suami yang sudah mengecewakannya. Tiap harinya sang ibu selalu mendandani Kim Heechul karena entah mengapa, ibunya sangat sedih setiap Heechul berbusana selayaknya lelaki biasa, karena wajah Heechul yang selalu mengingatkan luka hati yang dibuat mantan suaminya itu.

Beranjak remaja sebenarnya Kim Heechul mulai sadar dengan perilaku aneh ibunya yang senantiasa mendandaninya serupa wanita, walau saat di sekolah ia tetap berdandan normal selayaknya lelaki biasa (toh jiwanya tetap saja laki-laki normal kan?), namun bila di depan ibunya ia lebih sering berpakaian seperti wanita. Mungkin aneh dan bahkan keluarga dekatnya sudah sering menasehati Kim Heechul untuk membawa ibunya rehabilitasi, namun saat menatap mata ibunya Heechul tak tega menyakiti ibunya, dan ia pun tak rela bila harus berpisah dengan ibunya. Toh Heechul mulai menikmatinya sekarang dan dia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hal itu semua.

"Heechul….!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang terkesan lembut membuyarkan lamunan Heechul di depan cermin, segera ia berpakaian dengan kaus oblong berwarna pink, benar semenjak remaja, Heechul mulai risih jika harus memakai pakaian berenda seperti yang sering ibunya kenakan padanya sewaktu ia kecil. Dan dengan sedikit mengjepit ujung rambutnya ke sisi kanan rambutnya, semakin mempermanis pesona pada dirinya.

Selesai berdandan singkat, Heechul bergegas turun menghampiri ibunya, "Eomma ada apa?" Tanya Heechul ramah kepada wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan senyum malaikat yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang kini mulai termakan usia itu.

"Kamu sedang apa anakku? Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan mu, hayoo segera dimakan nanti kau terlambat sekolah" Ujar ibunya ramah sambil membawakan semangkuk nasi dan telur gulung kesukaan Heechul. Heechul segera menarik kursi di hadapannya dan segera duduk dengan tidak sabar untuk menyantap makanannya. "Tentu Eomma, aku sudah tak sabar dengan masakan buatanmu, tapi eomma hari ini kan hari libur…" ujar Heechul terkekeh sambil melahap makanannya.

"Astaga, Eomma lupa… hehe…" senyum ibunya melihat Heechul memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Tak sengaja ia lihat jepitan Heechul hampir jatuh dan membuat rambutnya tertarik kusut kedepan hampir menghalangi mata Heechul. Dengan lembut ibunya beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri dibelakang Heechul sambil merapikan jepit rambut Heechul, Heechul yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cantik ya Anakku, tak terasa waktu berlalu… untunglah kau tumbuh cantik sehingga tak akan jadi manusia brengsek seperti ayahmu itu yang bisa dengan mudah terpikat oleh wanita lain " ujar ibunya sambil merapikan rambut Heechul, matanya kini menyiratkan kepedihan. Heechul yang menyadarinya menghentikan makannya dan menoleh ke sosok ibunya yang kini terlihat sedih. "Ibu tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah jadi lelaki brengsek seperti orang itu, tak perlu ibu ungkit lagi orang brengsek itu, dia sudah lama mati, bu, dan tenang saja aku akan selalu jadi anak ibu yang paling cantik. Aku berjanji padamu ibu, percayalah padaku, aku tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu ibu" Janji Heechul dengan mantap pada ibunya.

Ibunya yang melihat itu langsung memeluk leher Heechul, tak terasa air mata sedikit membasahi bahu Heechul yang tertutup pakaian, namun masih terasa basah menembus bajunya. Heechul hanya tersenyum getir, selama bisa membuat ibunya bahagia apapun akan Ia lakukan walaupun harus merelakan gender aslinya sendiri.

Janji itu, ternyata menjadi janji terakhir bagi Heechul dan ibunya, karena tanpa ada firasat dan tanpa diduga, sorenya saat Heechul sedang asik menikmati kue buatan ibunya sambil menonton tv, ibunya yang berpamitan padanya untuk ke swalayan terdekat ternyata berpamitan untuk selamanya pada Heechul. Ibunya yang saat itu keluar dari swalayan dan menyebrang di trotoar menjadi korban tabrak lari dari sebuah mobil sedan yang pengemudinya mabuk, dan ibunya meninggal di tempat itu dan pada saat itu juga.

Heechul yang mendengar kabar perihal ibunya dari kerabat yang tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya dibawa, ia berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin, tak sadar ia berlari tanpa alas kaki, jantungnya terpacu cepat, entah karena efek dari larinya yang tergesa-gesa ataukah karena ketakutannya akan nasib ibunya sekarang.

# Skip Time

Heechul kini hanya bisa meratapi dengan tatapan kosong pusara kuburan ibunya itu, terlihat wajah ibunya dengan senyum malaikat yang selalu melekat di wajah cantik ibunya, namun kini itu semua hanya dapat Heechul lihat dari fotonya saja, ya foto di pusara kuburan ibunya itu, kini tak dapat lagi ia rasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya, tak lagi dapat ia dengarkan teriakan ibunya membangunkan ia dari alam mimpi, tak lagi dapat ia santap makanan kesukaannya buatan sang ibu, dan tentunya tak lagi dapat ia saksikan dengan nyata senyum malaikat itu. Heechul hanya menangis, tangisan yang tertahan tak tertumpahkan walau sangat ingin rasanya ia luapkan, namun ia bertekad tak ingin ibunya di alam sana turut bersedih menyaksikannya menangis.

Dirumah Heechul hanya terdiam, masih terbayang di ingatannya setiap gerak gerik ibunya dirumah itu, rumah yang sangat penuh kenangan. Betapa menyakitkan rasanya. Tak sadar lamunannya terbuyarkan dengan suara bel dari pintu depan menandakan ada tamu yang datang berkunjung, dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak dari duduknya, dengan tampang kuyu dan lusuh ia membuka pintu, ternyata Pamannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Ah,, paman Park Jung So? Ada apa? " Tanya Heechul malas. Ia mempersilahkan pamannya masuk. Pamannya pun mengikutinya kedalam ruangan, lalu mereka pun memulai percakapan, "Jadi ada apa kau kesini paman?" . "hmm, Heechul begini, aku bermaksud mengadopsimu, biar kau tinggal dengan keluargaku, dengan istri dan anakku, daripada kau sendiri disini tak ada yang mengurus dirimu, dan berhentilah berdandan ala wanita, kau mau dicap aneh selamanya ? kau kini sudah tak terkekang oleh sosok kakakku itu, yang hanya membuat agar dirimu tak mirip dengan mantan suaminya yang sudah mengecewakannya. " ujar pamannya panjang lebar.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan pamannya menjadi naik pitam, ia tersingung akan ucapan pamannya yang dengan tega menjelek-jelekkan almarhum ibunya. "Jadi maksud mu ibu ku hanya orang gila yang terobsesi pada mantan suaminya dan melampiaskannya pada anaknya? Begitu maksudmu paman?" Tanya Heechul dengan emosi marah, jelas-jelas dimatanya terpancar emosi kekesalan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya kasihan padamu selama ini, kami keluargamu sangat kasihan akan kelakuan ibumu padamu selama ini, kami hanya bermaksud mengurusmu Heechul". Jelas pamannya.

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu paman, aku bisa hidup sendiri, terserah jalan apa yang aku pilih , kau tak punya hak untuk turut campur dalam hidupku, aku bahagia dengan hidupku selama ini dengan ibuku, tak perlu kau kasihani, dan sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan almarhum ibuku. Silakan kau tinggalkan ruangan ini paman". Ucap Heechul dengan ketus, Pamannya pun akhirnya pergi,

Heechul pun sejak itu lebih sering mengurung diri dirumahnya, ia tak mau bahkan untuk bertegur sapa kepada sanak keluarganya sendiri, karena perlakuan mereka yang seakan memandang almarhum ibunya sebagai orang gila yang melampiaskan kegilaannya pada anak semata wayangnya, toh selama ini heechul nyaman saja dengan perlakuan ibunya padanya.

# Skip Time

Lelaki itu, Kim Heechul lagi-lagi sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, kini wajahnya semakin terlihat dewasa, yang malah semakin menambah kecantikan paras wajah yang ia miliki, ya sudah hampir tiga tahun semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia, Heechul pun sudah tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan sanak keluarganya, bahkan untuk semakin menjauhkan dirinya, ia mngasingkan dirinya, tak lagi tinggal di kota itu, kota kelahirannya, karena memang sangat menyakitkan rasanya, terlalu banyak kenangan akan ibunya di kota itu, kenangan-kenangan indah kebersamaan dengan ibunya yang malah menyakiti dirinya jika ia mengingatnya sekarang karena hanya membuatnya semakin rindu akan sosok sang ibu.

Ya, kini dengan identitas baru dia mulai hidup barunya, Kim Hyena begitu namanya sekarang, Hyena? Kenapa seperti nama wanita? Ya karena begitulah ia, kini ia menyamar sebagai wanita, menghilangkan identitasnya dahulu sebagai pria, mempertahankan janjinya pada ibunya. Mungkin orang akan berpikiran aneh terhadapnya jika mengetahui dirinya yang seorang pria hanya demi ibunya rela berdandan dan hidup selayaknya wanita. Tapi nyatanya, begitulah ia sekarang.

Tak peduli pandangan orang lain, selama ia rasa dapat membahagiakan ibunya di alam sana dengan memenuhi janji terakhirnya pada ibu tercintanya, ia rela melakukan apapun, bahkan hidup dan nyawanya pun rela ia berikan jika semua itu dapat menghidupkan ibunya kembali. Karena hal itu mustahil baginya, hanya dengan cara ini yang ia rasa tak akan mengecewakan ibunya di alam sana. Ibunya yang gila bagi anggapan semua kerabat dan sanak keluarganya. Namun ibu terbaik yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya, ibu yang selalu mencurahkan rasa sayang hanya padanya, yang selalu memberikan senyum selembut malaikat hanya padanya. Biarlah kini ia rela bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri, melanjutkan kegilaan Ibunya pada dirinya, selama ia tahu ibunya akan selalu tersenyum bahagia di alam sana menyaksikan dirinya.

.

.

.

~ The End~

Gimana? Cerita yang aneh ya? Ya saya tahu itu, sebenarnya saya ingin membuat cerita ini berchapter-chapter,, tapi saya takut ga keurus karena masih ada fanfic lain yang saya kerjakan dan sekarang pun saya sedang bergelut dengan tugas akhir saya,, karenanya jika readers ada yang tertarik dengan fanfic saya ini, saya harap please Review….

Saya berniat membuat sekuel kisah ini,, dengan ending yang happy untuk Kim Heechul tentunya…

Karena saya sadar, rasanya kasihan banget disini Kim Heechul demi ibunya rela jadi gak waras begini… sekali lagi maafkan saya para Petals.. (saya juga Petals kok… Petals gila yang malah bikin cerita biasnya jadi nista,,,,) sekali lagi maaf dan sekali lagi saya minta

Please Review…..


End file.
